Then indeed, I am a fool
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Set about a year after Maleficent meets Diaval, but before Aurora is born. Maleficent has become careless with her safety, thinking no one really cares... But you know what they say about assuming.
1. Chapter 1

Arrows flew, a women shrieked in pain and anger. Suddenly another cry rent the night air, the women frowned, had she not _expressly _forbidden him from joining her in this fight?!

Gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm Maleficent summoned her magic and transformed her faithful servant into a roc.

She watched with satisfaction as the giant bird easily destroyed his opponents.

But now she was angry, she didn't wait for him to catch up to her despite her injured arm. It would heal in a moment anyway.

When at last they returned home she didn't even wait for Diaval to land before transforming him into his man-form.

He looked at her with exasperation and defiance."Was that _entirely_ necessary Mistress?"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!" She shrieked.

He tilted his chin upwards in a show of defiance. "How _dare_ I?! I _DARE_ because I don't wish to see you _killed_!" He was really angry now, he rounded on her and poked a finger at her shoulder to further make his point."

She had calmed herself enough by this point that she didn't lash out with magic. "Diaval, you will remove your finger or you will _lose _it."

He was honestly taken aback by what he'd just done, he had _never_ raised his voice to his Mistress before.

He stepped back slowly, "Forgive me Mistress, I should not have raised my voice to you."

Maleficent raised an elegant eyebrow at this "And what about following me when I had forbidden it?"

The defiant gleam returned to his eyes. "That I do not and _cannot_ regret."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And why not?"

"It's quite simple Mistress, I will obey any order you give me, but when you are careless, when you put yourself in unnecessary danger, I _will_ defy you at every turn, for I _cannot_ lose you."

Maleficent was surprised and to be quite honest, a little frightened to think Diaval could have such strong feelings for her. "What are you saying Diaval?" She said in a quiet almost frightened voice.

He took a deep breath and said what he'd been wanting to say for months now. "I-I'm saying that I love you, that I would rather _die_, then see you come to harm."

Her eyes widened "But... But why would you want _me_?"

The outright fear in her voice made him want to kill Stephen, to utterly _destroy_ the foul creature who had made her think so little of herself.

"I think a better question is, why _wouldn't_ I want you?" He said softly leaning closer to His lovely Mistress.

"Tha-that's impossible, I-I'm ruined." She whispered.

The pain and sadness in her voice made him feel as if his heart were breaking. "If I _ever_ get ahold of Stephen, I'll kill him. You are _not_ ruined, you are beautiful, intelligent, powerful... And very _very_ foolish to believe that you are in any way unworthy of being loved."

Maleficent took a step back, almost stepping right out of her tree. "You would be a fool to love me Diaval." She said brokenly.

Diaval stepped closer and, pressing her against a large branch kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had. At first Maleficent stood ridged with shock, but then ever so slowly she relaxed and started to respond.

He pulled back and whispered "Then indeed, I _am_ a fool. For I love you as I will love no one else in this life."


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark, the moon was bright. The moors glittered with fairy light. High up in the tallest tree sat a large and rather comfortable looking nest, which sat on a wide platform of woven branches. Inside the nest two figures lay asleep.

One of the figures opened her eyes and smiled at the man beside her, of corse he wasn't really a man, he was a raven. He was her _mate_. Sometimes it terrified her, trusting another person like that. But in the end he'd proved that she could trust him, and he had done this by waiting for her, by allowing her to come to him in her own time.

She'd been quite hurt when he didn't pursue her after their first kiss, he on the other hand had been surprised by her reaction. So he kissed her again and told her that if she wanted him, well then she'd have to _do_ something _about_ it! So, she did.

She didn't realize it then, but now she understood, if he had handled it any other way it would have ended badly, because without control she could _not_ trust.

He shifted slightly in his sleep, pulling her closer. She smiled and ran her long fingers through his dark hair. She had forgotten that, being a wild creature, he was a very light sleeper. So when he began to run his fingers along her waist she nearly jumped out of her skin!

He laughed quietly "I'm sorry for startling you my love, but you _really_ can't expect me to stay asleep when someone as _lovely_ as you is touching me."

She blushed, "I forgot what a light sleeper you are." She whispered in a soft almost shy voice.

He smiled softy at his mate. "All things considered, I'd _rather_ be awake."

She gasped is if scandalized, "I would _never_ have guessed." She said in a playfully tone.

Diaval laughed and pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss.

The next day was perhaps one of the worst Maleficent had faced in a long, _long_ time, but unlike before she had someone to stand beside her.

A pixy had lost her mate, and worse, the tiny couple were expecting their first child any day now.

But what frightened her, was that the pixy's mate had been _murdered_ and his wings had been deliberately cut off. Maleficent didn't have to wonder who was behind this, and why.

Stephen.

Stephen was threatening her mate.

She felt Diaval squeeze her hand, and she knew what he was thinking._ This could have happened to us._

It was then Maleficent knew, Stephen had to be dealt with. As long as he was _alive_, as long as he was _whole_, he would _never_ stop.

That afternoon Maleficent sought out the Mage, the oldest, and wisest creature in the Moors. He lived deep underground, and was often sought for his advice, though he rarely gave it.

"Should I kill him?" She asked.

The Mage shook his head. "No, that way lies darkness, you must stop him of corse. But to kill... Our kind rarely recover from that, as well you know."

Maleficent nodded, he was, of corse right. She was one of very few Fae who could kill and not be driven mad by it. The reason for this was that she had only killed to protect herself and others, and had never had to kill someone she knew.

"Then what must I do?" She said looking worried.

The Mage considered her question carefully. "Stephen is a danger to us only because he is king, you must take that power from him. Take it from him and give it to another, one who will lead with peace not hate."

"Who?" Maleficent asked excitedly.

"Stephen's wife." The Mage answered.

"But-"

"I shall say no more" the Mage said with finality.

"I understand, thank you for your help and your advice." Maleficent said bowing slightly as she left the cave.

When she climbed out of the cave into the night air, her mate was waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew he was worried, she could see it in his eyes.

"Maleficent, Balthazar has been asking for you, there's been an incident."

She felt a chill go up her spine, "What happened?"

He really, _really_ didn't want to tell her this, it would anger, and possibly even frighten her. However, he knew it couldn't be avoided.

"He caught some of Stephen's men... Maleficent, they were _inside_ the moors."

She felt her heart stop, "How is that possible?"

Diaval shook his head, "I don't know."

An hour later after Stephen's men had been dealt with, saw Maleficent atop the highest part of her great thorn wall.

"There!" She spoke pointing to a spot a few miles away.

"I think you may be right, it certainly looks as if a passageway has been opened there."

Maleficent frowned, "how could they have done this? I was so sure..."

"Whatever they did, I'm going to stop it." He hissed.

She gave him a look that was equal parts worried and proud.

"Please, be careful. I can't-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss, "I know, I can't lose you either. But I'll be careful, and I'll be back in just a moment."

She nodded, watching her mate take his raven-form and fly towards the hole in the fearsome wall of thorns.

It was worse than he had expected, a large tunnel had been hacked out of the wall with iron. He knew this because he could smell it. Iron stakes had been driven into the ground where the giant thorns had been cut away.

If he had been a normal man, he would have been gutted when a soldier rushed out from the depths of the tunnel, sword in hand. But _really_, to a wild creature, it was almost embarrassing how loud humans were, even when they tried to be silent. And even in his man-form he could hear more than most. He was a raven and on top of the wall before the man even made it out.

Diaval retook his man-form and leaned out over the top of the wall, the soldier was still there. "Damn bloody witch and her pets! What kind of creature runs from a fight I'd like to know!"

As far as Diaval was concerned, these would be that stupid human's _last_ words. After all, the moors had more than one protecter now. And no one would _ever_ be allowed to call his mate something so slanderous and _insulting_! Not without _dying_ for it anyway.

He considered his options, the man was armed, but then, so was he. A large bird would be preferable, but then, it wouldn't do to be predictable. And besides, though painful, being killed by a bird is relatively _quick_. And he didn't feel at all merciful right now. No, _this_ man he would make an example of.

When the attack came, the lone soldier didn't stand a chance. He was bitten a dozen times before he could even react. And when he finally saw what had Bitten him, he knew it was all over. Because in front of him was a large And very black 12ft Cobra.

The pain knocked him off his feet shortly after that. Burning, tearing pain. The soldier wanted to plead for death, but he couldn't speak. Which was just as well, because anything he could have said would only have made things worse for him.

It took almost twenty minuets for the soldier to die, Maleficent could hear his screams. This didn't bother her, no doubt the man deserved it. But she wouldn't leave her mate alone if there was to be a fight. She quickly made her way along the top of the wall to where she'd seen the opening.

It wasn't a pleasant sight, the great tunnel ripped through the wall was painful to see. Diaval was busy pulling something up from the ground. "Diaval? What happened?" She asked.

He looked up to see his mate leaning over the side of the wall. "Ah, well this stupid bugger tried to run me through, he's regretting it now I expect." He said gesturing to the dead man.

Maleficent summoned her magic and created a graceful staircase, a moment later she was at his side. "We'll need help to deal with all this iron." She frowned.

He looked up at the countless rivets and screws that held the tunnel open. "You're right, but I don't think there's much help to be had in this case."

"Perhaps if the iron they've driven into the ground were removed I could at least block this up." Maleficent said as she examined the damage.

"I had the same thought, but it wouldn't be as strong as it was." He said looking worried.

"That's true, but It will be strong enough, besides, if we leave the iron inside the tunnel intact we'll know where they'll try to come through." She said smugly.

Diaval looked confused. "How do you figure that?"

Maleficent smirked "Because Stephen must be running out of Iron. He's been wasting his Time sheathing his stupid castle in it."

Diaval blinked. "You're right! If they want to get through again it'll _have_ to be here."

It took almost three hours for Diaval to pull up the iron spikes that kept the thorn wall from repairing itself. He was practically the only person in the moors who could touch iron. Though now, because of the magic his mate had granted him, that ability was quickly waning. It wouldn't do to let her know how much his hands stung after handling iron for longer than a few moments. She would be furious, he knew this, but he also knew how important it was to repair the wall.

Unfortunately he wasn't paying much attention to his hands, and even before he was finished his hands were heavily blistered. In fact, another moment and he would have started bleeding.

He had been right, she was furious.

Maleficent violently slapped the tree branch directly beside him. Obviously neither of them would ever touch the other in anger. But she wasn't above startling him to make a point.

"You are _never_ to do _anything_ so stupid, _ever_ again! Do you _hear_ me Diaval?!"

"I'm _fine_! And it's not as if anyone _else_ could have done it!" He snapped.

"I could almost see the bones in you hands! Do you know how _easily_ you could die from iron exposure?! Why didn't you _tell_ me that you were losing your tolerance for iron?!"

Oh dear, he hadn't realized it was quit that serious. "Maleficent, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think it was important... And yes I'm _aware_ how idiotic that sounds." He sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair.

He had been rash, and yes, even stupid. More importantly he knew how Maleficent felt, and how much it must have frightened her seeing his hands like that. It didn't matter that he'd been able to heal them a moment later. If the iron had gotten into his bloodstream- no he wouldn't even think about that. He would have to make this up to her.

She glared and turned away from him, grumbling about 'Damn stupid birds, and why the _hell_ did she have to be in love with one.'

He wasn't offended, because it was true, only an _idiot_ would let iron get so close to his bloodstream. Cautiously, he sat down next to his mate. "I _am_ sorry, truly. I would be absolutely furious if you'd done something like this. Can you forgive me?" He asked looking quite upset with himself.

"Yes, but only if you _swear_ to tell me things like this From now on."

He nodded. "Done."

* * *

I know it seems Ooc for Diaval to willingly turn into a snake... but 'witch' is a _much_ worse insult than you guys might realize. Before the modern erra 'witch' meant a women who ****** the devil on a regular basis sold her soul to him and went around killing and hurting people cause she _liked_ it! So needless to say, Diaval was experiencing some emotions. And in his opinion 'death by snake bite' is probably one of the most painfull deaths there is. Remember, he's probaly seen birds get killed by snakes before he met Malificent.


	4. Chapter 4

Maleficent woke shortly after dawn to a loud clap of thunder. she turned over and snuggled into the arms of he mate who was, of corse already awake.

"S'a good thing you built this place the way you did, I don't think I've see weather like this since I was a hatchling."

She _really_ didn't want to wake up, she was warm and comfortable. But she knew that her mate was, and always had been an early riser. Action was _called_ for.

When he tried to sit up he couldn't, because his mate was clinging to him like some kind of lovely vine. Not that he minded you understand. But ravens (in fact _any_ kind of respectable birds) were _always_ up with the sun! Alright, so there wasn't any sun this morning. But _still_!

"D'you mind letting me up?" He whispered.

She grumbled and whispered back. "Yes, I _do_ mind. This morning you are my pillow, and _as_ my pillow I would appreciate it if you would be quiet."

Sighing he admitted defeat, after all, being trapped in a comfortable nest with a beautiful fairy wasn't such a bad fate.

The rain had stopped by the time Maleficent awoke, though it was still quite dark and cloudy.

"Ah, so the clinging vine is awake is she?" He said laughing.

Maleficent turned to look at him with a wry smile on her lips. "Yes, well she had a _very_ comfortable pillow this morning."

Suddenly it started to rain again, and they both groaned in irritation. It's all very well for the weather to go to pot when you're warm in bed. But _quite_ another matter when you have to go out in it.

"Do we _really_ have to go out in _that_?" He fussed.

"Yes, we _do_." She replied.

She could hear him grumbling about 'wet feathers.'

Maleficent laughed silently at this, he was _adorable_ when he fussed. But they had things to do. "_Really_ Diaval, it's just a little water. And you didn't seen to mind being wet last week when we were in the river and you were doing _unspeakable_ things to me." She grinned.

"That was different." He said pouting just a bit.

She wanted to laugh but she didn't dare, her mate was _very_ sensitive about such things.

And she had no wish to hurt him.

"If wet feathers are such an issue, you _could_ try being a dragon. A _small_ dragon mind you."

He thought about this, since gaining magic his transformations had been more complete, and less painful. Scales wouldn't get wet, and it did sound _interesting_.

As Maleficent finished dressing she heard a soft rush of displaced air. Turning around she could see the cause. Diaval had taken her advice and transformed into a lesser dragon. She couldn't help but admire the deep blue-black color of his scales. She also couldn't help giggling just a bit when he landed on her outstretched hand, his little claws _tickled_!

He was quite pleased with this new form, it wouldn't get wet and more importantly, it was _interesting_. He could tell Maleficent was as interested in this new form as he was, after all dragons are _incredibly_ rare, and neither of them had ever seen one before.

She smiled and gently stroked the scales on his neck. "Alright then, let's go."

Small wings fanned and she watched as he took off. They would have to meet with the forest guard today and convince them of the need for patrols along the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The bird was back, watching him, _judging_ him. Stephen wanted to _kill_ that dammed thing. But every time he'd tried, _whatever_ he did simply came back upon him. And worse no one _believed_ him. Not _even_ his wife.

finally he could take it no more and flung a crystal paperweight at the window. It shattered the window, but the bird remained unharmed. The same could not be said for Stephen who now sported a broken nose. He Shrieked in pain and frustration. Of corse the moment a servant came into the room the bird was gone, but he could still feel it watching, _Judging_.

The bird had not been Diaval, though on some days, it was. Today a young female named Nightshade had been on duty. She flew towards the great thorn wall so as to give her report.

Naturally she and the rest of her unkindness where _shocked_ and _appalled_ when they were told what the human king had done. They were also quite moved when told how, after the loss of her wings, the lady Maleficent had come to the aid of a doomed raven, saving his life and stealing his heart as well. (Nightshade and the other females thought it _terribly_ romantic.) So they had quickly agreed to help in any way they could.

Diaval was naturally delighted to hear how the king had broken his nose (and a window). he was also quite relived that his protection spell seemed to be working perfectly. None of the unkindness had been harmed so far and Stephen was by all accounts quickly descending into madness and paranoia.

Maleficent _tried_ not to enjoy the thought of Stephen suffering, _really_ she did. She'd been wary of letting her mate get anywhere near that monster, but his plan had been all to clever, until he could be dealt with the so-called-king must be worn down, distracted and kept busy. It had worked spectacularly. No one had seen hide nor hair of any human soldier in months.

It also seemed as though Queen Leah was going to be an excellent ally. She had, by all accounts _nothing_ at all to do with her husband, and had been heard to say that all this 'fairy' business was _foolish_, if they wanted to be left alone then the answer was _simple_, leave them _alone_! How utterly _refreshing_ to hear such a sentiment from a human.

Maleficent smiled as she watched her mate bid his adopted unkindness farewell. Neither of them had realized how much he'd missed the company of other ravens. She had, of corse felt just a twinge of jealousy towards the female ravens, but then she realized how utterly _ridiculous_ that was. Ravens were _not_ humans, they held the bond between mates as _sacred_. She had been amazed at how quickly they had taken up her cause. Really, though it was Diaval who had convinced them. He was a particularly good story teller, and amusingly most of the flock considered him their leader now.

"What did Nightshade have to say?" Maleficent asked as the flock faded away into the distance.

Diaval snickered. "It seems that Stephen broke his nose, and a window. His servants have been gossiping about him and his wife seems quite fed up with the whole thing." He said with a laugh.

"His _nose_? How on earth did that happen?" She asked.

"It seems he flung a paperweight at Nightshade. Serves him right, I'd say."

Maleficent giggled, and then a serious look came over her face. "I'm glad you put a protection spell on your flock Diaval, I couldn't stand it if he hurt one of them."

He nodded. "I was worried about that, much as I _hate_ Stephen, none of them should have to suffer for it"

"They are all rather lovely." She said with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent had just finished with her duties for the morning when she realized her magic wasn't responding to her commands, at all. She knew very well that there are only three things that could cause this in a fairy. Illness, pregnancy and _extreme_ old age. She wasn't ill, nor was she very old, so that meant... No, no no no no no! It _couldn't_ be! How could she protect a child if she couldn't even protect her own _wings_?!

She knew Diaval would still be dealing with the schedule for guard duty along the wall. This left her with only one person she could go to, Balthazar.

Diaval had just finished assigning shifts to the forest guard who had volunteered to stand watch along the wall, when he realized that something wasn't right. Usually Maleficent would finish her duties first and be waiting for him. This afternoon she was nowhere to be found. He wasn't going to panic, _panic_ was for foolish high-strung birds like _hummingbirds_ and sparrows. In the end he found her crying on the shoulder of her oldest friend.

Balthazar was confused, he'd never _really_ understood Maleficent, though of corse he cared about her as he would his own daughter. Shortly after noon she had arrived at the wall where he was standing guard and had promptly burst into tears! It was all rather _alarming_ to him, as no one had seen Maleficent cry since she was a child. So it goes _quite_ without saying that he was _immensely_ relieved when her mate showed up looking for her.

"Maleficent? Are you alright?" Diaval asked, taking her into his arms.

She sniffed, wiped her eyes and looked up at her mate.

"No, but I will be." She said with a sad half-smile.

Now Diaval just looked confused. "Maleficent, _please_ tell me what's wrong." He asked.

"Diaval...I'm carrying your child. And I'm _terrified_. I'm terrified that I won't be able to protect him or her." She said with a small shudder.

He let out a gasp. "Are you certain?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "_Yes,_ my magic hasn't responded to me since yesterday."

He felt a chill go up his spine. "Will it come back?" He asked sounding more than a bit worried.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Diaval, it will come back in about 6 months. Right now I can't use it because it's being... I guess _copied_ is the right word."

She still looked worried and quite upset, so he pulled her close and whispered. "Maleficent, I promise you; _no one_ will harm you, _either_ of you."

That actually did make her feel better. She remembered that her mate was almost as powerful as she was now, this child certainly _would_ be protected.

Balthazar shook his head as he watched them leave, so much drama. He would _never_ understand non-plants.

Queen Leah was sick and tired of her husband. When they were married she had hoped he'd turn out to be someone she could love. That hope had proven false. Stephen had picked up right where her father had left off, as if there were _anything_ to be gained by antagonizing the Fae! She'd had _quite_ enough of this stupidity, Thank you _very_ much!

A servant tapped on the balcony doors interrupting the queen's thoughts.

"Your Highness? Would you prefer to take lunch here or in the dinning room?"

Leah considered this, going downstairs would mean dealing with Stephen. Not something which appealed to her in the least.

"I believe I'll be eating here for today, thank you prim." The queen sighed, how had it come to this? A husband she couldn't stand, the weight of a kingdom settling more and more on _her_ shoulders. Stephen could no longer be relied on to do much in the way of ruling, because _that_ would require him to put aside his stupid bird obsession! She clenched her fist, _why_? Why had her father done this to her?! She made a promise to herself then, if she could find no happiness as a wife, then she would find it _elsewhere_. She would not stand by and watch her life pass by without her.

Two figures watched the sun go down from atop the great thorn wall. One was a women, the other was a greater dragon. The women reclined against the fearsome creature, unconcerned. She was unconcerned because _this_ dragon would never harm her. Annoy her, certainly. Frustrate her? _Absolutely_. Her mate had of late been favoring this particular form. (At least when they were anywhere near the wall.) And his overprotectiveness was _really_ beginning to irritate her.

He had been favoring this form for several reasons, first, if the wall was attacked, he would be practically invulnerable. Second, if he was _invulnerable_, then Maleficent would be _safer_, as he would be better able to protect her. (though to be honest, the second reason was the whole point.) It also did't hurt that he really, _really_ liked being a dragon.

"Diaval, there hasn't been an attack on the wall in months, don't you think this is a bit _extreme_?" She muttered grumpily. She'd only wanted to watch the sunset with him for heaven's sake!

He didn't respond, at least not verbally. He did however, give her a _very_ smug look.

She sighed. "I swear, sometimes you are as bad as Balthazar!"

Diaval let out a soft rumbling that sounded suspiciously like laughter. He didn't mind her grumbling, in fact he took it as proof that he was doing his job as her mate. Keeping her safe. She was carrying his child, and he would take _no_ chances.

* * *

lol poor Mal, overprotective Diaval is fun to write though. Remember, R&R's make me write quicker!

also, shoutout to jichulets for letting me use her idea of magic being unavailable to pregnant fairies. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The last 9 months had been difficult. Both Diaval and (as soon as she regained the use of her magic) Maleficent, had used their magic to rebuild the ruined castle atop the forbidden mountain. Neither of them would risk the humans finding out about their child. At least not before he was old enough to defend himself.

It had turned out beautifully, the walls of stone had been rebuilt; with living trees at each corner to support them. The roof was made of tightly woven branches. It was hidden, safe. When Diaval had asked her to stay there until the baby was born; it would have been safe to say she'd been _furious_, irate even. But she had been in the last months of her pregnancy and no glamor could hide it. After arguing the point to exhaustion she had relented. But only because of the panic and fear she saw in her mate's eyes.

Their son was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. He had his father's coloring. Fair skin, black hair. His fingernails were slightly pointed, as were his little ears. His tiny wings, though built much like the wings his mother had lost; were that lovely blue-black color only found on ravens. He also had his mother's eyes. He had no horns, which Maleficent was grateful for. They might look fearsome, but they were actually _quite_ bothersome. Getting tangled at every chance and causing _endless_ headaches.

They had named him Philip. As it was the only name they could agree on. Yet It did seemed to suit him.

Maleficent was _greatly_ relived that the whole thing was over, much as she loved her son; she _never_ wanted to go through pregnancy ever again. In fact one of the first things she'd done after giving birth was to cast an unbreakable contraception spell upon herself.

Diaval didn't blame her. It had _not_ been a pleasant experience for either of them. He doubted any sane women would willingly go through such a thing twice if she could prevent it. She'd lost so much blood, for a moment he'd thought he was going to lose her. This absolutely terrified him. So he was _glad_ they wouldn't have any more children. He'd never have to worry about losing her again. At least not this way. Besides, their son was enough. Who needed more hatchlings then they could care for? That was _human_ stupidity.

The baby was crying again. Of _corse_ he was. Last night he hadn't made a peep. Yet now when it was Diaval's turn to take the night shift, he was crying!

Diaval sighed. "Alright, _alright_! I'm coming." He grumbled under his breath.

After 3 months Diaval had learned to tell what his son wanted just from his cries. Little Phillip sounded hungry. He wasn't looking forward to waking Maleficent. She'd been exhausted enough lately. He smiled when his son quieted as soon as he was picked up. "You do realize how lucky you are to be so adorable, don't you little hatchling?" He said chuckling when little Philip smiled back at him.

Maleficent was tired. Like many new mothers, she felt as if she could happily sleep for centuries. Sadly, this was not to be. Philip's crying woke her, every. Single. Time. She supposed it was a good thing, but it was so _annoying_! She groaned softly, and covered her eyes with her arm as she heard Diaval get up and leave the room. He would be back in a moment, and then she could let herself doze as she fed the baby. Thank gods for that. She opened her eyes as she heard her mate return with the baby.

"Well then little one, what have you to say for yourself?" She said smirking as she took little Philip from his father. She loved her child with all her heart. Truly, she was lucky; more so than she could have ever imagined. But motherhood was _exhausting_. She would be glad when little Philip learned to sleep through the night.

* * *

Hey guys! I'd like to take a moment to explain a few things. First, yes baby Philip is _that_ Philip. Yes, when he grows up he'll be with Aurora. I tried to make this chapter reflect the reality of parenthood. Which from what I've seen is equal parts frustration and joy. Yes babies are wonderful. But they take a lot of work, you _will_ lose sleep. You _will_ have moments where you want to run away. And you _will_ become your parents. Lol You _will_ love your kid. but they _will_ piss you off even when they are still babies. It's just what happens.

I hope I've been successful!


	8. Chapter 8

He loved her, loved her more than he'd ever thought he could love anyone. It was because of this that he noticed how she could hardly stand to look at their son's wings. This was odd, because he knew how much she loved little Philip. But he saw guilt, _guilt_ of all things on her lovely face when she thought he wasn't looking. When he finally figured it out he felt a bit stupid really. It was so _obvious_. She felt guilty because she would never teach their son to fly. She felt _guilty_ because _somehow_ she blamed _herself_ for the loss of her wings.

It was only days later that his unkindness found out the so-called-king's secret. It had been his day to stay home with Phillip. He'd been practicing spells while the baby was napping, when Corvus (one of the larger, older members of the flock) landed on the windowsill. Judging from the bird's stiff posture and tense expression this was unpleasant news.

A moment later Corvus was perched on his wrist. The news was _very_ unpleasant, and yet... It was exactly what he'd hoped. Stephen had not destroyed Maleficent's wings. But he _had_ apparently clawed his way back to partial sanity, and was seen most nights talking to them as if they were the fairy he'd betrayed so cruelly.

Diaval was conflicted, on one wing; he wanted to crow with joy, he could save her wings! On the other wing, he was filled with a white-hot rage. How _dare_ he! That _monster_! that, that- no he needed to calm down and plan. Telling Maleficent might _not_ be an option. Mainly because after 6 years she might be _unwilling_ to believe that her wings could be returned. But how could he _not_ tell her?!

Finally he decided that he _must_ tell her, but before he did he would see the truth of this for himself. He could not justify upsetting her without knowing for certain.

It was _true_. He had _never_ wanted to kill anyone so badly before in his life. To hear Stephen talking to his mate's wings, as if they were Maleficent herself! As if he had _any_ right to address her in the first place! But now he _knew_, and now he could fix this.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

King Stephen stared in absolute horror at the man before him, he knew those eyes!

They had been haunting him for almost a year now!

"_You_!" Stephen gasped.

"_Me_." Diaval agreed, with a predatory smile.

Just looking at this, this _thing_ that had taken his mate's wings. That had broken her heart and her trust, made him angry. Maleficent would always carry the scars this piece of slime had given her. He could feel his fingernails elongating, his teeth becoming sharper.

"Are you going to kill me?" The king squeaked.

Diaval laughed, "I would _love_ nothing more than to do just that, but _I_ am not the one you _hurt_. _I_ am not the one you _betrayed_. _She_, is the one who will deal with you '_King_' Stephen." He hissed, gesturing to his mate who stood a few feet away.

Maleficent gathered her courage and stepped forward. "Where are my wings Stephen?" She asked in a cold, deadly tone.

Stephen shook his head. "I'll never tell you!"

Diaval glared at the so-called-king. "We already _know_ where they are, and you have just made things considerably _worse_ for yourself by lying 'Stephen'."

Stephen tried to run, but couldn't. In the blink of an eye he found himself pinned to the floor by gigantic talons.

Maleficent laughed. "Oh _dear_ it seems you've upset Diaval. He's _quite_ protective of me you know."

Stephen found himself staring into the face of a Roc, it's black eyes filled with fury.

"Is, is he going to kill me?" The so-called-king asked in a weak shaky voice.

Maleficent lifted an elegant eyebrow at that. "Oh, one never knows just what Diaval will do. He _may_ be content with merely scratching your eyes out." She said with a chilly smile.

As if to emphasize her point Diaval leaned over and hissed in Stephen's face. "Maleficent _please_! You cared for me once! Don't do this!" Stephen begged.

The Roc shrieked and tore at the side of Stephen's face. Not enough to kill or even cause much blood loss. But _certainly_ enough to hurt.

"As you wish to live, you will _not_ call upon our past again. You killed _anything_ I may have felt for you the moment you betrayed me." Maleficent said in a voice devoid of emotion.

The Roc tightened it's grip on the king and glared.

* * *

Du dun dunnn! Cliffhanger! D:

Diaval is not happy with you Stephen. *evil laughter*

Ps. A Roc is a legendary giant bird that is capable of carrying off people and livestock.

guess what one of Diaval's favorite forms is? *giggles*


	9. Chapter 9

Leah knew what had happened, she'd been passing by Stephen's study when she heard voices. Her nanny had always said she was too curious for her own good.

xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

They had not expected Queen Leah to appear in the doorway. Perhaps it was for the best, after all the queen was deeply involved in this; even if she didn't know it.

Maleficent gave a shallow bow to the queen and spoke "Your Majesty, please have a seat. I believe we have _much_ to discuss."

Leah was awed, she'd never seen a fairy before. "Who- who are you? And what are you doing to my husband?"

Maleficent raised an elegant eyebrow at that. "I am Maleficent, protecter of the Moors. As for what I'm doing to your husband... I believe it's best to let Stephen tell you himself."

"Diaval, get him up, let him tell her what this is all about."

Diaval morphed back into his man-form. He roughly pulled Stephen to his feet.

He glared at Stephen, "Look at your wife and _tell_ her what you did, _all_ of it."

xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

Leah was horrified, what kind of monster had she married?!

"Stephen! How could you _do_ such a thing?! Would you have done the same to _me_?! You _would_ have wouldn't you?!" The queen rounded on her husband and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

Leah turned to address Maleficent, "I am _so_ sorry, if I had known what he did..." She shook her head. "Please do whatever you wish with him." She said gesturing to Stephen.

Maleficent's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You would hand him over to us?"

Leah nodded. "It's only right, he did something unforgivable to you."

"No! Leah! Don't do this! They'll _kill_ me! Or _worse_!" Stephen begged.

Queen Leah glared. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me. I always wondered what you did to win my hand." She leaned over to look Stephen in the eyes. "Whatever happens to you will be _your_ fault. Not mine, not hers, _yours_."

Stephen cringed.

Diaval was impressed, apparently the queen was one of those rare upright humans he'd heard about. He would however, reserve judgment until he knew more.

Maleficent spoke to Leah again.'"We shall not take him, rather I would deal out his punishment here. Is this acceptable to you?"

Queen Leah nodded, Maleficent prepared her curse. Diaval walked up behind his mate and gently griping her wrists, he used his own magic to make her curse even stronger.

Stephen screamed as the curse hit him, robbing him of his sanity.

xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

Word around the kingdom was that the king had finally lost his mind. He'd been found in his study raving about birds. He now lived confined in the tallest tower. By all accounts Queen Leah had done an excellent job repairing the damage her husband had done. Only months after her husband had been declared unfit, her kingdom was beginning to recover.

Leah had never seen anything as beautiful as the moors. She was overwhelmed that Maleficent and Diaval would trust her. Though it _was_ rather an act of trust on her part as well. She'd brought only a single guard, and no weapons. She understood now why they'd been so very secretive when she'd first met them, they had a child.

She thought him to be an adorable little fellow. Though at a year old he was becoming a bit mischievous. Apparently his new favorite game was to hide from his parents. This wouldn't have been a problem, but the child had quite powerful magic. Once or twice she'd had to coax him out of hiding. The little one didn't know her well and this apparently this made her a novelty. It was because of this that she'd forged a friendship with the fairy and the.. _Man_? _Bird_? What was Diaval anyway? No matter, it wasn't her business.

xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

To say that Diaval was relived that Maleficent had her wings back would be a vast understatement. He was _elated_, he _knew_ without a doubt that the loss of her wings would have caused a wedge between his mate and their son. This had been avoided thank the gods.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Phillip was 3 years old Queen Leah had found a suitable husband and king for herself. She had only one child, a girl named Aurora. Many thought the two royal children were betrothed, but in truth they were not. Neither couple really liked the idea, though it would do a great deal to stabilize relations between the kingdom and the Moors. In fact the rumor itself had done a great deal toward that end.

The fact was: the kingdom would never except a ruler who possessed magic. And if when Phillip grew-up he happened to fall in love with a mortal, he would need to give that person magic. No fairy can live without their mate. And to put their son in such a position was completely unacceptable to Diaval and Maleficent.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Queen Leah was happy, after so many years in a bad marriage she'd been reluctant to seek a husband. Robert had changed her mind, he was everything Stephen was not. Speaking of Stephen he had finally managed to jump from his tower a year before.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Maleficent had cried for Stephen, not for the twisted man who had taken her wings, but for the boy she'd been friends with. Diaval held her all night as she cried, he understood, though the fact that she still cared about the evil creature who'd stolen her wings didn't exactly thrill him. But she was hurting, and he knew that the heart is rarely a sensible thing.

She knew she would not forget Stephen, but she would not dwell on the hurt he'd dealt her. Rather she would remember him as he was when they were children, when they were friends.


End file.
